hyperblendfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe (character)
|Alias = Tiger Millionaire / Tiger Philanthropist |Species = Gemini (primitive) *Half Gem *Half Human |Weapons = Shield |Sex = Male |Gender = Male |Gender Pronoun = He/Him |Age = 12 (before "Bubble Buddies") 13 ("Bubble Buddies" to "Steven's Birthday") 14 ("Steven's Birthday" to "Sweet 15") 15 ("Sweet 15" to "Change Your Mind") 15 or 16 (Unleash the Light) 17 (Steven Universe: The Movie onwards) 27-31 (Sol & Luttrell) |Birthday = August 15th 1987 |Hair = Dark brown Dark brown and pink (adult) |Eyes = Dark brown (stylized as black) Vivid pink (adult) |Gemstone = Pink Diamond |Gem Type = Diamond |Affiliation = * Off Colors (ally) * The Great Diamond Authority |Occupation = * Guardian * Monarch * Champion wrestler (formerly, secretly/as Tiger Millionaire/Tiger Philanthropist) * Fortune teller (formerly, secretly/as Zoltron) * Cashier/Stocker (formerly/temporary) |Alignment = Crystal Gems |Status = Alive |Relatives = |Friends = |First Appearance = Pilot "Gem Glow" (main series) |Music Theme = Steven's Shield |Voice Actor = Zach Callison |Designed by = Rebecca Sugar Dakota L. (adult design) |Hyper Role = Forger|Complexion = Mid-Caucasian, pink tinge}} Steven Dia Universe (born Steven Quartz Universe) is the titular main protagonist of the series of the same name, and the first main protagonist of Hyper Blend. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, the first known hybrid of a human and a Gem, making him the first instance of Gemini, and the first Crystal Gem of human descent. As a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While he was only a child, Steven steadily grew from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into the team's unofficial leader thanks to his kind-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Steven is devoted to protecting humanity just as Rose Quartz did, and though her monumental legacy once forced Steven to live in her shadow, he has since surpassed Pink Diamond by ending the authoritarian practices of The Great Diamond Authority and establishing peace across the galaxy. Two years later, Steven has accepted himself as the new Pink Diamond, and has proven to everyone that he is not his mom, but as he has solved everyone else's problems, it is finally time for Steven to face his own in the epilogue series, Steven Universe Future. In the further future, Steven now lives happily and in peace with both sides of his family, helping his fellow Diamonds oversee Gemkind and establishing new laws alongside them. He is married to his childhood sweetheart Connie Maheswaren, and later gives birth to his first daughter, Nora Universe. Appearance Steven Universe Steven is a short Caucasian boy, with skin slightly tinted pink. According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after Greg Universe and Rose Quartz (Steven's parents) respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build, and has a round head with chubby cheeks. He has curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes, which are stylized as full black irises, which can sometimes have stars as the pupils when he gets excited or optimistic. His main outfit consists of a salmon-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a pink diamond, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. As revealed in "Steven's Birthday", while he is fourteen years of age, his gem physiology affects his rate of aging and he appears younger than he actually is. Steven Universe: The Movie/Steven Universe Future As of Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven has aged physically, having grown slightly taller and now having a physical neck. His main outfit consists of his original blue jeans and salmon-pink sandals, but his shirt is now a bright blue color with a yellow star in the center, and he also wears a pink varsity jacket with white trims. As of Steven Universe Future, Steven wears the same clothing he had worn in the movie, except that his blue shirt is now black, resembling Greg's old Mr. Universe shirts. Sol & Luttrell As of Sol & Luttrell, Steven is a fully grown man. He has a somewhat muscular build, resembling that of his father, and is very tall in stature, likely an effect of his mother's heritage. He somewhat resembles when he shapeshifted to appear older, but with a slightly thinner build and more rounded facial features. His curly hair has grown out longer, now sitting at upper back length, and has pink streaks and highlights throughout it. His eyes now have vivid pink irises and black pupils which are in the shape of stars. His main outfit consists of (TBA) Personality i'll do this later Abilities Steven possesses standard Gemini abilities, which include the basic abilities of Gems, with some exceptions, differences, and extensions. Steven has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control over them due to not receiving enough training. He can warp using the Warp Pads and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the Temple with seemingly full control. He is not strictly oxygen-dependent and is vacuum-resistant as shown in "Ocean Gem" and "Space Race". He also shows that he is able to fuse, as he can fuse with Connie to form Stevonnie. While in the beginning, they tend to fuse spontaneously when they dance and while thinking about each other, by "Beach City Drift" they fuse and re-fuse into Stevonnie at will. Furthermore, he has also been shown to be able to fuse with other Gems as well, as he first fused with Amethyst to form Smoky Quartz in "Earthlings". However, this ability to fuse is only possible through his gem and training, and once his gemstone was affected by Spinel's scythe, fusing with his father proved to be extremely exhausting for Steven and severely weakened him since he lost the power and focus he originally had. Steven is also capable of shapeshifting, but he has not yet learned to fully control it. His first attempt in "Cat Fingers" was disastrous, temporarily turning him into a cat monster. He has not been able to change his form entirely but can freely shapeshift parts of his body as seen in "Too Short to Ride". His greatest feat in shapeshifting is seen in "Steven's Birthday", where he is able to use shapeshifting to make himself appear older. Despite his happy-go-lucky and cheerful attitude, he shows himself to be a competent shield fighter and is able to hold his own in most situations with his skill consistently increasing due to practice. The final battle with Spinel in Steven Universe: The Movie shows him at the peak of his abilities as he fights her one on one, showing that he has grown exceptionally skilled since he was a child, able to either withstand or counter everything Spinel throws at him. Despite being educated in an isolated environment and never attending conventional school, he possesses a good deal of knowledge not only on general topics, but also in scientific and technical fields like physics, chemistry, and geography due to being educated by the highly intellectual Pearl. However, due to the Crystal Gems' own obliviousness about some human activities, he is quite oblivious about some social terms, like "nuclear family". The prime example is during his conversation with Connie about a family gathering in which Connie mentions the concept of a nuclear family, which makes Steven think that she thinks the Crystal Gems are radioactive. Another example is that when Connie introduces Steven to her favorite novel series, Steven had no idea about the order of the books in the series and was reading them out of order. Fusions * When fused with Connie, they form Stevonnie. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Smoky Quartz. * When fused with Vladimirite, they form Taaffeite. * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Papaya Quartz. * When fused with Red Diamond, they form Magenta Diamond. * When fused with Turquoise, they form Yedlinite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Rainbow Quartz. * When fused with Greg, they form Steg. * When fused with Magenta Diamond, they form Jubilee Diamond. * When fused with Aqua Pearl, they form Rainbow Quartz. * When fused with Black Diamond, they form Red Diamond. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Sunstone. ** This fusion has also been shown being formed by Steven fusing with Garnet. * When fused with White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Black Diamond, they form Paragon Diamond. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Turquoise, they form Kutnohorite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Turquoise, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Yavapaiite. **When seen, this fusion is achieved by Steven fusing with Garnet, Turquoise, Amethyst, and Pearl. Video Game Exclusive Fusions Simple Fusions * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Kunzite. * When fused with Coral, they form Blood Quartz. * When fused with Thorite, they form Salmon Quartz. * When fused with Moonstone, they form Moissanite. * When fused with Rose Water Opal, they form Margarite. * When fused with Lithium, they form Eudialyte. * When fused with Celestine, they form Pyrargyrite. * When fused with Dakota, they form Stakota. * When fused with Emilia, they form Stevilia. * When fused with Danny, they form Stanny. * When fused with Claire, they form Staire. * When fused with Chrome Diopside and Coral, they form Corderoite. * When fused with Margaritasite and Celestine, they form Wine Stone. * When fused with Rose Water Opal and Lithium, they form Moonstone. 'We are the Crystal Gems' Fusions For a complete list of possible fusions using this in-game unlockable, see the list here. 'A Quartet of Rose' Fusions * When fused with Pearl and Thorite, they form Chrome Stichtite. * When fused with Pearl and Rose Water Opal, they form Red Liddicoatite. * When fused with Thorite and Rose Water Opal, they form Himalayan Salt. * When fused with Pearl, Thorite, and Rose Water Opal, they form Pink Aura. Hypothetical Fusions Hyper Blend Canon For a more complete list of possible fusions, see this document. * If fused with Yellow Diamond, it can be presumed that they would form a part-human version of Peach Diamond. * If fused with Blue Diamond, it can be presumed that they would form a part-human version of Violet Diamond. * If fused with Bismuth, they would form Titanium Quartz. * If fused with Padparadscha, they would form Druzy Quartz. * If fused with the Rutile Twins, they would form Fire Quartz. * If fused with Pearl and Margaritasite, it can be presumed that they would form a part-human version of Wupatkiite. * If fused with Amethyst and Margaritasite, they would form Peach Agate. * If fused with Rhodonite, they would form Chocolate Quartz. * If fused with Fluorite, they would form Solar Quartz. Category:Gems Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Gemini Category:Crystal Gems Category:Primitive Gemini Category:Diamonds Category:Forgers Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Hyper Blend Characters Category:Sol & Luttrell Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Based on Real People